hm64fandomcom-20200213-history
Maria
Maria lives at the Mayor's House with her father, Thomas, and her mother, Anna. She spend most of her time at the Library, where she works at the receptionist. Maria is very shy and will often stutter when speaking to you until she grows more comfortable. She is a talented organist and artist. Maria easily puts her trusts in others and has a meek personality. If Maria's affection for you is the highest of every bachelorette, she'll give a book on your birthday. However, if she is also at a pink heart, she will give a beautiful picture that will hang above your bed. Maria's birthday is Winter 11. Giving her a gift on this day will raise her affection for you more than it usually would. Your rival for Maria affection is Harris. To learn about Maria's picture, visit the Photo Album page. Gifts Good *Insects Great *Cabbages Worst *Wild Animals *Your Dog 'Events' Grasshopper Woes ::If both Karen and Maria are at a yellow heart color or highter, you find them behind the Carpenter's Shop. Karen is panicing and asking Maria to remove a grasshopper from her hair. Maria tells Karen that she think the grasshopper looks like her, but Karen becomes offended and leaves. Maria's intention was to give her a compliment, as she thinks her bangs look like the antennas of a grasshopper. Watermelon Worries :: In fall, if you have Maria and Ann to a yellow heart color or higher, you may walk to the library to find them speaking in front of it. Ann is upset with Maria, as she's been pressured into purchasing two watermelons from a salesperson, likely Sammy. Ann will notice you and offer you a watermelon at the price of 300G. After successfully selling it, Ann will hand Maria 600G and tell her that she'll take the other one. Catepillar Talk :: If you have both Maria and Popuri to a yellow heart color or higher, you may find them in front of Flower Lillia. Popuri will be giving Maria a catepillar, saying that they eat the leaves, so it can't be kept. Maria says that it's a shame, as it can't be helped. Popuri agrees, but goes on to say that birds eating catepillars cannot be helped either, in which Maria responds a bit upset. Love Events Sick Day :: If Maria is at a green heart or higher on a rainy day, she may fall ill with a cold. Once entering the Mayor's House, Anna will ask you to visit Maria. Visiting her will raise her affection for you. Sprained Ankle :: If Maria is at a yellow heart or higher on a rainy day, she may fall and hurt her ankle. She can be found in the library. Offering to carry her home, rather than calling for help, will raise her affection for you. Dream Event :: If Maria is at a yellow heart or higher, you may have a dream about your childhood. : "Thank you for showing me..." : ...An old fairy tale book...? : "When will you come next time?" : "We'll visit again next summer. Right, Pete?" : "Really? Will you really come again?" : ...The girl is about to cry... : "What? For me? Is that OK? Thank you, I'll take care of it." : "Come on... say goodbye to little..." : ...The girl was waving for a long time... : ...That was... :: Afterwards, you can go to the library to find a book sitting on Maria's desk. Examine it to learn that it's not from the library, but Maria's personal copy. Tell her that you were the child who gave her the book to raise her affection for you. Concerned Father Confession :: Once Maria has a pink heart color, she may stop you after leaving the library. She'll be very nervous, but confess her feelings for you. There are no dialog options for the player. Rival Events Dropping By :: Harris will come to your house to give you an extra mushroom that he's recieved. While this event does not directly include Maria, it indicates that Harris's affection for you has increased, thus making him more of a threat if you are pursuing Maria. Confession Letter :: You'll walk to the library to see Harris by the mailbox. Maria will come out to hand him a letter, but Harris will become confused, as there isn't an address on the envelope. Upon learning it's for him, he becomes a bit confused. Maria will enter the library and Harris will leave, too. Natural Beauty :: You'll walk to the library to see Maria and Sammy standing in front of it. Sammy will be pressuring her into buying a tea with health and beauty benefits, with the addition of high-grade soap. Harris will arrive and become annoyed by Sammy and shoo him away. Maria will thank him and enter the library. Harris will also leave. Marriage Baby : When Maria delivers her child, Anna and the Midwife will be there to assist her. Upon showing her the baby, she'll respond, "Honey, don't drop him." When your child eventually falls ill, you'll have the option to call the Midwife, The Potion Shop Master, or Anna. ::Midwife: "Oh, it's just the measles. He'll have a high fever, but it's no worry. After a while he'll get a rash and then his fever will break." "Well, well, you're new at this, aren't you? Don't worry. Just have him rest." :: ::Potion Shop Master: "Oh, it's the measles. He'll have a fever but you don't have to worry. After a while he'll get a rash and his temperature will go down." "Give him this potion later. He'll be OK. Just have him rest." :: ::Anna: "It's just the measles. Don't worry. Soon he'll break out in a rash and his fever will break." "Just take care. Call anytime you need help. Now you should get some rest." :: Miscellaneous Married Life *Maria will cook a soup, a cake, and a sunnyside up egg for special occasions. *Maria will either crate the eggs or weed the farm daily.